SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!
is the 35th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and the others have gathered at Lillie's house for Z-Move training when Lillie introduces them all to the mythical Pokémon brought by Mohn, Magearna, which for some reason hasn't been moving for a long time. Episode Plot Hapu has a battle against Gladion on Poni Island, as her Golurk uses High Horsepower. Gladion uses his Z-Ring to have Lycanroc execute a Z-Move, and Golurk attempts to prevent this by using Flash Cannon. However, Lycanroc lands its Devastating Drake attack, causing a massive collision, which defeats Hapu's Golurk. Hapu, while saddened that she lost, informs Gladion that was a fine battle, and deems Gladion worthy to have passed her Grand Trial. Gladion smiles, and the two trainers return their Pokémon in their Poké Balls. Hapu asks Gladion if this was his final Grand Trial, and if he is going to enter the Pokémon League. Gladion confirms, adding that there is something he needs to do firsthand. Hapu seems intrigued, and the two look to the ocean. At Hau'Oli mansion, Snowy attempts to play around the inactive Magearna while Lillie is reading her father's notebook on Magearna. Mohn's writings indicate that its chest piece, the Soul Heart, is what powers or. While he found no actual evidence of this claim, Mohn still believed in it to please his little princess, Lillie. Lillie is touched, and notices that her father tried both modern and ancient techniques to attempt at activating Magearna. Suddenly, Snowy comes up to Lillie, who cuddles it, admitting that she forgot about it as she was studying the notes. Hobbes visits Lillie, for her friends have arrived. Lillie takes Snowy, for Lana and Mallow came to practice using Z-Moves. Much to her surprise, the boys have arrived as well. Lillie greets her friends, and Lana explains that they also invited Ash, Sophocles and Kiawe to cheer them on, for the opening of Alola League should start any day now. Lillie is glad, but she first wants all of them to meet a Pokémon dear to her. At her father's room, Lillie introduces the inactive Magearna to others. Rotom is amazed, for it never saw Magearna before. Lillie explains that her father got it for her when she was a baby. In fact, Magearna was created by ancient scientists 500 years ago, and is able to synchronize its feelings with others to better understand them. However, she admits that Magearna has remained inactive, ever since her father has obtained it, and there were no successful attempts on activating it. Ash asks could he touch Magearna, which Lillie permits. Ash comes to Magearna, and touches it to introduce himself. His friends do the same, too. Rotom notices Lillie's notebook, to which Lillie adds that her father kept notes about Magearna. This amazes her friends, who want to cheer her on to activate Magearna. Lillie, reminding herself on the goals to activate Magearna and master the Z-Move, wants to meet her father, and decides to put more of her dedication to these goals. Elsewhere, Kukui watches the stadium for the Alola League. He is amazed that his childhood dream to open the League is close to be fulfilled. Raising his fists in the air, Kukui makes a loud cheer. Team Rocket are near the stadium, selling their donuts to their first customers. They make lots of sales, which pleases Meowth and Jessie, the latter being pleased about their goals of conquering Alola's economy and to win the League. At the other end of the stadium, Faba helps Lusamine get off the helicopter. He is glad he'll be here to witness the birth of Alola's first Champion. Lusamine admits she thought Faba would've joined, too. Faba denies, for he finds more pleasure in watching battles. Wicke comes out, wondering where Kukui is, to which Burnet explains he is at the stadium already. She remembers how Kukui was pleased that his dream to form the League would come true, which amuses Wicke. Back on Poni Island, Gladion walks in the forest with Umbreon. The two hear something, and encounter a lone Shiinotic. Umbreon uses its power, but nothing happens, which disappoints Gladion. The two continue walking, and Gladion remembers how he told his mother about his quest to find Mohn's Zoroark and catch it. He explained he wants to catch it and find his father, to which Lusamine thanked him, since she still felt guilty for abandoning that Pokémon, and would be happy if it returned. Suddenly, a flock of Fletchling flies off. Umbreon notices a lone one on a tree, who flies away, and the two resume their quest. At the battlefield near Hau’Oli mansion, Mallow uses her Z-Ring to pass Z-Power onto her Tsareena. However, she fails to perform the pose. Mallow is feeling down, but Kiawe inspires her, for they are making progress. Lana, however, has Primarina use Sparkling Aria, which forms multiple bubbles. Sophocles' Vikavolt uses Zap Cannon, which collides with that attack. Togedemaru and Sandy are terrified from the intense blast, though Sophocles and Lana compliment each other's Pokémon. Lillie and Snowy are still troubled, as the former does not know how to share her feelings with Snowy when the Z-Power is built. Ash explains it is easy, and makes silly poses to demonstrate - one simply builds the power and releases it to their Pokémon. Suddenly, Hobbes informs Lillie that the channel is starting. The group goes to the TV, where they watch a live broadcast of Kukui's speech. Kukui announces with great pleasure that today the Manalo Stadium, the site of the Alola Pokémon League, will be unveiled. Thus, he invites everyone to participate. This fires up Ash and Kiawe, and argue who will win. Kukui reveals there'll be a special match for the first Alola Champion. He shows the opponent for that battle will be the Masked Royal. The latter, on a special screen, expresses his honor for facing the Champion. Burnet is once again dazzled by the Masked Royal, while Faba becomes surprised. James screams when he hears about the special match with the Masked Royal. The latter wishes everyone to enjoy the Pokémon League, and makes a pose, which Faba and Burnet copy. This fires up Lana, Ash and Kiawe some more. Lillie decides to spend more time on mastering the Z-Move. As for Faba, he wants to take some time off work - he has decided to participate in the League, and needs to train. Wicke points out he wanted to watch the battles, but Faba pretends he didn't say that. James tells Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet that he will win the Pokémon League, no matter what happens, which shocks Meowth and Jessie that he is actually on fire. Gladion and Umbreon walk at the beach. Umbreon senses something, and Gladion sees a Vullaby attacking them. Umbreon cancels the attack with Dark Pulse, while Vullaby makes another attack. Umbreon fires a Shadow Ball, which collides with Vullaby, who flies away. Umbreon attempts to follow it, but Gladion reminds it that their target is Zoroark. The two walk away, and are observed by a Dewgong. The latter comes to the land, and changes form into a Buneary. It hops away, which gains Umbreon's attention, but Buneary hides in time to lose any suspicion. At the mansion, Mallow and Kiawe train their poses. Suddenly, they notice Lillie conducting the pose. She remembers her father's notes, and asks for his strength. In that moment, Magearna reacts to this feeling. Lillie presses her Z-Ring, passing the Z-Power to Snowy. The latter uses Subzero Slammer, firing the Ice-type Z-Move that emits a beam to create a giant ice crystal. Lillie and Snowy are amazed, seeing they actually succeeded in mastering the Z-Move. Her friends congratulate her, and believe they could tell this success to Hala. At night, Gladion has set up a camp, while his Umbreon is asleep. Unexpectedly, Umbreon wakes up, as it has sensed something. They encounter a Lurantis, which agitates Umbreon. The latter fires Dark Pulse, and the blast causes the campfire to be doused. However, Lurantis simply defended itself, and changes shape into a Zoroark. Gladion is excited to have found it, but before he can approach it, it activates its power. Gladion and Umbreon suddenly seem to be inside Mohn's room. This is actually a vision of the past, where Mohn was ruffling a toddler Gladion's hair affectionately, thanking him for informing his mother about Lillie crying. Shocked, present-time Gladion wonders if this is Zoroark's illusion, while Umbreon stares at itself as an Eevee. The two watch as Lusamine and Mohn tried their best to comfort Lillie, who had been crying. Mohn poked Lillie's face, which made her smile, pleasing the two. Mohn lifted Gladion on his shoulder to let him see their little princess' smile, with Zoroark smiling at the happy family. The illusion ends, and Gladion approaches Zoroark, realizing it is his father's. Zoroark nuzzles into Gladion's shoulder affectionately, and Gladion tells it that he really wanted to find it, as a tear falls down his face. Gladion explains that Mohn is still alive, and needs its help to find him. To that, Zoroark kneels, and pledges its service. Some time later, Gladion sends Zoroark out of its new Pokéball. It changes shape to a Silvally, which bewilders the rest of Gladion's Pokémon, to which Gladion remarks that they will be partners from now on. Debuts Move *Subzero Slammer Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Zoroark (JP), Shiinotic (US) *The Question of this episode was given by Gladion who wants to know is which Pokémon is he searching for? The answer is Zoroark (yellow), the other choices that were given are Suicune (red), Entei (blue) and Raikou (green). Gallery Gladion uses the Dragonium Z SM127 2.png Hapu calls her Golurk back SM127 3.png Mohn's notes on Magearna SM127 4.png The Pokémon visit the inactive Magearna SM127 5.png Ash touches Magearna's face SM127 6.png Kukui looks at the stadium SM127 7.png Team Rocket is already at stadium, ready to sell donuts SM127 8.png The scientists board off the helicopter SM127 9.png Mallow and Tsareena have yet to master their Z-Move SM127 10.png Mallow fails to pass Z-Power SM127 11.png Vikavolt fires Zap Cannon SM127 12.png Professor Kukui makes a broadcast SM127 13.png Masked Royal and Incineroar announce the exhibition match with the Alola Champion SM127 14.png Faba and Burnet make Masked Royal's pose SM127 15.png Gladion is searching for Zoroark SM127 16.png The Pokémon transforms its shape SM127 17.png Lillie and Snowy synchronize their movements to execute the Z-Move SM127 18.png Magearna reacts to Lillie's feelings SM127 19.png Lillie has Snowy execute the Ice-type Z-Move SM127 20.png Snowy uses Subzero Slammer SM127 21.png Gladion is taken into his father's room in the past SM127 22.png Umbreon sees its past self SM127 23.png Gladion is glad to have found Mohn's Zoroark SM127 24.png Zoroark is ready to serve Gladion to find his father }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon